The American Society of Mechanical Engineers Bioengineering Division hosts the annual Summer Bioengineering Conference with the general aim of providing a forum for bioengineering researchers and educators to present and discuss current trends in bioengineering over a wide range of subtopics. The uniting theme of the conference is biomechanics, encompassing molecular to tissue and organism- to whole body level approaches. The 2011 Summer Bioengineering Conference, to be held June 22-26, 2011 at the Nemacolin Woodlands Resort, Farmington, PA, will be the 13th installment of this conference, and will feature invited speakers, numerous workshops, podium sessions, poster sessions, a sponsor/exhibitor area, career fair, and specially highlighted student paper competitions at the BS, MS, and PhD levels. Student participation at this meeting has historically been excellent. Over half the attendee population at past conferences were students. Our Specific Aim is to maintain or increase student participation through a separate Call for Papers, and by reducing registration fees by $100 for students. A distinguishing feature of this conference is its relaxed atmosphere, promoted through our venue selection, casual dress, and some unscheduled time to permit informal interactions and exchange of ideas among new and experienced participants. By judicious selection of keynote speakers and workshops, we will offer students opportunities to experience emerging biomedical technologies that apply across disciplines. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The ASME Summer Bioengineering Conference brings together researchers and educators from a wide variety of biomechanics disciplines to share research progress and stimulate new developments. Topics range from musculoskeletal to cardiovascular, and include studies from the cellular and molecular to the organ and whole-body levels. A strong component of this conference is the emphasis on student participation, including specific oral and poster sessions, on technical as well as professional development topics, and encouragement of formal and informal interaction with more senior researchers.